


Tell me what you want, what you really really want

by KitaraSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belts, Case Work, Crimes & Criminals, Cursed Dean Winchester, Curses, F/M, French Kissing, Groping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, Light Bondage, Making Out, Mention of attacks, Mention of injuries, Neck Kissing, Non-Sexual Bondage, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, Research, Sex, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Undressing, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaraSPN/pseuds/KitaraSPN
Summary: You met the Winchester brothers about three years ago when you started working as a nurse. Every now and then you call them if you think you might have a case for them. Again strange things start happening and you call the hunters for help. In the beginning it all seems like a normal case in which people start showing violent behaviour when they are denied what they want. But as you help with the research you and Sam realize that Dean is under the influence of the same curse and thinks that Sam is in the way of what he wants - you!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Tell me what you want, what you really really want

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION:  
> Yes unsafe sex is part of this story, but this is just fiction and of course you should know better and always use protection in real life!

You had just left the hospital for your lunch break when you carefully looked around and grabbed your cell phone. Nobody was nearby so it was safe to speak. You did not have to wait long until a familiar dark voice answered the phone and immediately made you smile.

“Hey Dean, it's Y/N.”

“Y/N? Wow it's been … what... six months?”

“Yeah it was short before Christmas... Hey, are you guys busy?”

“We always are. Why? What's going on?”

“Might be nothing. It's just that we've had some strange cases here and … I think it might be your kind of thing.”

“Wait, I'll put you on speaker.... Hey Sam, come here, it's Y/N.”

You waited until Sam gave you the usual warm greeting and asked you to continue.

“Well, the thing is, we've had a sudden rise in violent attacks. People who never showed any aggressive behavior suddenly start fighting and … even killing. So far three have died of their wounds in the hospital, four died on the crime scene and seven are in the hospital with serious trauma.”

There was a moment of silence in which you knew the brothers were communicating with barely more then a look, a shrug and a nod. Suddenly Dean's voice broke the silence.

“I'll let you know as soon as we're there.”

When your shift had ended you went home, got changed and immediately went to meet the Winchesters in their motel room. When you knocked, Sam opened the door, still dressed in suit and tie, and smiled at you.

“It's good to see you again.”

You had barely entered the room when he gave you a warm and gentle hug. Just a moment later, Dean came in from the bathroom where he had obviously just changed back into his regular jeans, shirt and flannel. He also gave you a hug, but it was stronger and as always felt somehow different from Sam's. The brothers asked you to sit down and when you looked at the table you saw the case files they had already been studying.

“So I assume you already talked to the police?”

Dean nodded. “They seem to think it's just stress or maybe drugs... one very ambitious one suspects a cult.” It was pretty obvious how low his opinion of the local police was.

Sam just shrugged. “We also tried to speak to the attackers. Three committed suicide, two are locked up in a psych ward, one has vanished, the others are in custody. And we actually found a pattern.”

You watched Sam. While Dean just listened and drank his coffee, Sam had that spark in his eyes when he talked about patterns and research and always seemed so excited when he had news to share.

“So get this” he started while holding up a list with names. “A guy named Jeff stabbed his brother because he wouldn't let him borrow his car. Karen shoved her best friend down the stairs because she wouldn't share a casserole recipe. Steve strangled his roommate because he wanted his Limited Edition Obi Wan Kenobi Action figure. Cassy bashed her mom's head in because she wouldn't let her get a tattoo. Jonah shot his father because he was not allowed to go to a concert of his favorite band. … All cases are like that.”

You were not sure you understood. “Like what? Crazy? I suspected that, yes.”

But Dean summarized it for you. “All those people snapped because they wanted something really really bad and the other person was in their way.”

You needed a moment to process that a person tried to kill her best friend over a casserole recipe, but then the more important question came to mind.

“So what does this mean.”

Dean stood up.

“It means I'll get us some food while you and Brainy Smurf here start researching.”

Sam just grinned and shook his head while Dean grabbed his jacket.

“Want anything special?”

You hesitated. “There's a nice new Indian restaurant downtown. … But burgers would also be okay.”

Sam seemed positively excited that you suggested something more exotic than cheeseburgers and fries. “Indian? Sounds good.”

Dean hesitated and seemed to reflect upon the options until he finally shrugged. “Alright, why not.”

You and Sam quickly told him what you wanted and when he left you looked at Sam.

“So what should we be looking for now?”

Sam sighed. “Anything that has to do with obsession, wish fulfilling or similar stuff. Creatures, spells, objects, gods...”

You stared at him. “Wow that's … specific.”

He gave you an apologetic smile and you grabbed your cell phone, pen and paper and started working.

When Dean returned about an hour later your head was already buzzing. Glad about the break you put aside your cell phone.

“Smells great! Seriously guys, I don't know how you do this. You have basically nothing to go on here. I mean none of this seems to connect those people.”

Sam nodded and turned his laptop a little so that he could continue researching while eating. “True, but sooner or later we'll find something.”

Dean spread the different boxes and bowls on the table and set down right next to you. While you started eating you silently watched Sam continue his research while the brothers dropped theories every now and then just to immediately dismiss them again because something didn't fit. You enjoyed your tandoori chicken and gladly accepted when Dean offered you some of his boti kebab. When he offered you some of his pashti bread, too, Sam seemed a little confused, even though he didn't say anything. A moment later Dean got up and came back with two beer, handing one to you and keeping one for himself. Sam had just opened his mouth to say something when Dean suddenly pointed at the laptop. “Hey I saw that today.”

You did not know what was going on but something seemed to irritate Sam because he took a second before even turning back to the screen. It showed a picture of a necklace with a trident and a ring.

“Hmm... it's the Trishula of Shiva.”

“The what of who?” you asked.

“It's a symbol of the Hindu god Shiva. He's seen as the bearer of luck and the ...the destroyer of obstacles.”

Sam looked at you in a way that said this was more than a coincidence. He then looked at the image again and furrowed his brow. “Dean I can't remember seeing that. Was somebody wearing that necklace?”

Dean somehow seemed satisfied that he knew something Sam did not know.

“It wasn't a necklace. It was carved into a plate.”

He leaned back with a smile, putting his hand on the back of your chair, his fingers brushing your back.

“Dean... where exactly did you see it?” Something in Sam's voice made you nervous. He seemed a little too serious, nearly tense.

“Oh wouldn't you like to know, hmm?” Dean smirked.

“Dean, it might be a cursed object. Or at least a magical one. What was it?”

“You're the braniac, why don't you figure it out?”

Now even you realized that something was off. Dean did not seem to take it seriously at all. Also his hand was now resting on your shoulder, which was not a bad thing but definitely new and a little weird.

“Alright” Sam snapped. “If you don't want to tell me, you go and destroy it. Or bring it here so we can at least keep it safe.”

Suddenly Dean's whole attitude changed and his smirk was replaced by a way too serious expression. “You want me to go to the restaurant again to get that thing? Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you? I go do the dirty work and you get to spend some alone time with Y/N. Sorry, pal, that ain't happening.”

“What? Dean I just want to get the job done. This has nothing to do with Y/N!”

You looked back and forth between the brothers. You did not need to be a hunter to realize something was going wrong. Especially as the grip of Dean's hand on your shoulder started to tighten.

“I'm not an idiot, Sam. I see how you look at her. It's obvious that you want her. And now you want to get rid of me so you can be alone with her. But I'm not going to risk that.”

“What the hell, Dean? What are you talking about?”

Sam made the mistake of getting up and leaning forward which Dean obviously interpreted as some kind of challenge. Before you knew what was happening, Dean had jumped up and stared at Sam with a nearly threatening look. But what made you get up and position yourself between the boys was the knife Dean had pulled out of nowhere. Your heart was pounding.

“Sam, you should go.”

“What? No! I'm not leaving you alone with him. You see how he's acting!”

“Exactly!”

You looked Sam straight in the eye and waited for the moment when it clicked. And sure enough Sam suddenly realized it. Dean was threatening him, but not you. He was afraid Sam would make a move on you. And that did not only mean that Dean was under the influence of that unknown object and that it was you he wanted - it also meant that Sam was the one he believed to be in his way.

“Sam, please go. I'll handle this.”

“She's right.” Dean added in a threatening tone. “Leave now or I'll make you.”

Every fiber in Sam seemed to protest but he knew he had to leave or risk Dean trying to kill him. He prayed that you would be safe and after giving you a short nod, he left. The restaurant – that was the only lead he had. And it made sense as it was an Indian restaurant and they were looking for an object with Hindu carvings. Dean had said it was a plate of sorts and it had to be something that all those people had come in contact with. Sam would have to find it without his help – and he needed to be quick.

You shut the door behind Sam and when you turned around, Dean was right in front of you. He made one step towards you and as you tried to back away, you felt the wall behind you.

“I'm glad he's gone” he said, while looking deep into your eyes. “We're finally alone.”

“Yes, I … I'm glad, too.”

He reached out and his fingertips wandered along your neck while his eyes rested on your lips.

“I've thought about this since you called me.”

You were nervous, but so far he did not do anything dangerous or anything that made you feel uncomfortable. Actually you had to admit that you somehow liked the look he gave you. And it was not as if you had never thought about that. But you did not know how to react in order to stay safe in this weird situation. You had barely realized that Dean had leaned forward, when you already felt his lips touch yours. The warmth and softness of his lips sent a warm shiver down your spine and without even consciously deciding you kissed him back. You felt his tongue teasing yours and as the kiss became more passionate you could feel his hands on your lower back, the fingers sliding under your shirt, pulling you in until you believed to feel every millimeter of his body.

Suddenly he let go of your lips and started kissing your jaw, slowly wandering down to the curve of your neck. You noticed how your heart started pounding as you were enjoying this way more than you had expected. His hot breath was tickling your neck and his soft fingertips were gently wandering along your spine lower and lower until his hands were on your butt, pressing your hips against his. Not only did it become very obvious how aroused he was, but the way he kissed you also changed. You felt his teeth tease your skin and it seemed like he was losing himself in the kisses because after a while the nibbling turned into a soft biting and it just gave you the perfect amount of pain that kept you on the edge of pleasure. A small unexpected moan slipped from your lips.

Dean slowly let go of you and looked at you. The pure lust you saw in his eyes turned your knees into jelly and for a moment you did not realize that his hands made their way under your shirt and up to your bra. When you noticed it you flinched and grabbed his arms.

“Slow down... please...”

Dean smiled but it was not the usual playful kind of smile that you knew. He waited a moment and suddenly made a quick move forward and pushed you against the wall. You were squeezed in tight between the wall and his body when he leaned in and whispered in your ear

“What if I don't want to?”

Part of you knew you should start to worry but whether you wanted it or not, at the same time you had to admit this was incredibly hot. His hands wandered back to your bra as if you had not said anything at all and while he enjoyed playing with your breasts his lips found yours again. You actually started to feel dizzy and you were not sure if it was for lack of oxygen or the increasing arousal you could not fight. Suddenly he moved one hand down to your belly and you realized just in time it was going even lower.

From one second to the next your brain started working again and you grabbed his wrist, trying to keep him from going further. But he just pulled out of your grip easily and tried to continue. You now used both hand to try and keep him in check but it was obvious you had not physical chance against him. For a second he did not pay attention and out of a reflex you just slapped him as hard as you could. While you hoped that he would somehow snap out of it, he suddenly just grabbed your wrists and slammed them against the wall. You winced and when your eyes met, all your arousal was gone and you were just scared.

Dean stared in your eyes for a moment and suddenly you felt the pressure on your wrists decrease. He closed his eyes and it seemed as if he literally had to fight with himself to let go of your hands. For a moment you just watched the pounding heartbeat on his neck and the twitching of his jaw muscles and wondered what might happen next, but suddenly Dean's voice broke the silence.

“You should tie me up.”

His voice sounded hoarse and it seemed to take enormous control to get out those words. You were too confused to react but suddenly he looked you in the eyes again.

“Tie me up. Now!” He hesitated and looked away. “Because otherwise... I will do things that I would never forgive myself.”

There was no need for further explanations because you realized he was fighting against his desire in order to keep you safe. You quickly stepped aside and crossed the room. When Dean turned around he did not look at you anymore. He made some quick steps over to the bed, grabbed his duffle bag, took out a belt and undid the one he was wearing. Without so much as glancing at you, he threw the two belts on the bed and laid down, his eyes closed, his hands positioned right next to the headboard. For a moment you hesitated but you knew it was better to follow his advice for your own good. You started tying up his one hand, unsure if what you did was right.

“Tighter.”

“What?”

“Make it tighter. Tie me up like you would tie up a monster. Because at the moment... there's honestly not much of a difference.”

It hurt you to hear him say it but you understood that it probably felt like this to him. So you made sure you tied up both hands extra tight. When you were done, he pulled and twisted and nodded after a moment.

“Good...”

That was the moment he looked at you again. And it seemed that now he felt safe, he did not try any longer to hold back his lust. Your eyes met and the fire that burned in his eyes sent a hot shiver down your body right between your legs. Feeling safe you actually decided to really look at him for a moment. His eyes were burning, his jaw muscles twitched every now and then, his rushing blood had turned his neck a little pink, his biceps was twitching every time he tried to get his hands free. His heavy breathing made his chest rise and fall very clearly and and you smiled when you saw a bit of naked skin between the edge of his shirt and his pants. Involuntarily your eyes wandered lower until they came to rest on the prominent bulge in his pants.

Suddenly you heard him clear his throat and you looked up again.

“Uhm … could you maybe … not do that?”

You were confused not only by his words but by the fact that he was actually blushing.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean... being tied up is one thing but … having you stand there, undressing me with your eyes... you have no clue how incredibly hot that is.”

Now it was your time to blush. You had surely not expected this effect.

“I'm serious. It's bad enough that I don't have my hands free … or at least one if you know what I mean... so either leave this room or do something!”

“Do something?” You were not sure if you understood it correctly.

“Come on … don't make me beg.”

He tried to cover his real feelings with a grin, but you could see he was actually struggling. You did not really want to admit it, but seeing him tied up, a hot helpless mess, practically vibrating with desire, turned you on like nothing before. A small smirk appeared in the corner of your mouth.

“Why not?”

He started at you silently for a moment until you heard a hoarse whisper.

“Please...”

If there had been any willpower that kept you from giving in, it was gone now. You took off your shirt and your pants and climbed onto the bed. Slowly your fingertips wandered along his chest down to his pants. You undid his pants and pulled them down, hesitating only a moment before you pulled down his boxers, too. As soon as you did that you realized that the one loud groan when you had tied him up had obviously not been because of pain as you thought. Seeing the traces of a first orgasm and his once again big and hard erection made you realize just how desperately in need of another release he was. You took off your own underwear and smiled when you heard the soft growling noise Dean made at the sight of you. When you hovered over him and started to kiss his neck it was just to give your mind a moment to shut down, because your body was more than ready. His soft moaning made you shiver and you did not wait long until you finally lowered your body and took in every millimeter of his hard shaft. For a split second Dean stopped breathing before he let out a deep groan.

Slowly you started moving, carefully grinding, getting used to his quite impressive size. Only now you realized how long you had actually lived without sex and how desperately you longed for it again. Your hips were circling and you only listened to what your own body wanted, while taking in every single groan of Dean. You pulled up Dean's shirt and put your hands flat on his chest to give you more control while gliding up and down his shaft. And suddenly you found the sweet spot. Your mind went blank and you let your hips do whatever your body needed to let this sweet sensation build up. Dean seemed to be close to his climax at this point but it seemed his body was somehow not allowing it – or was he maybe holding back on purpose? Your body was glistening with sweat and you knew you were coming closer to the edge. But suddenly Dean's cell phone on the nightstand started ringing. You looked at it and made a quick decision. You grabbed the cell phone with your one hand and covered Dean's mouth with the other. When you answered the phone you had limited your movement to a teasing minimum.

“Hey Sam. … Yes I'm okay.... No, I just gagged him …. Okay, great... 20 Minutes? … You think that's a good idea? …. I think you should wait a little longer... Well just to be sure he's really back to normal. …. yes …. Okay, good.... Alright, bye.”

You put the cell phone back on the nightstand and smiled at Dean.

“Sam has found the plate and destroyed it. The curse is broken. So … we should probably stop.”

Dean's face just froze.

“Oh no you wouldn't...”

You just laughed and without hesitation picked up where you had left off. Within moments you reached the same high you had before the call and this time you would not stop. Dean was watching you working yourself up to the climax and he obviously enjoyed the sight. So much so, that he soon seemed to be close to the edge himself. Noticing that turned you on so much that it took just some more seconds until you buried your fingernails in his chest as your whole body got tense only to release all energy in one loud and intensely satisfying orgasm. When you stopped moving you felt dizzy and shaky and out of breath. It was only when you opened your eyes and looked at Dean that you realized he had not reached his climax yet. So you started moving again, slowly grinding, watching every reaction Dean gave you, to see what he needed the most. It was obvious that you had found the right technique and you could see him getting closer and closer.

“Just a little more...”

He groaned and you tried to refine your movements even more to hit his perfect sweet spot. In the end the tension in his whole body up to his arms reached a level where you expected the wood of the headboard to crack at any moment. And just when you started wondering how much more his body could take, he let out a long groan as he finally reached his climax. You carefully rode him through his orgasm, his hips bucking up against yours, until he let out one last satisfied sigh and finally relaxed. He blinked lazily and tried to focus again when your eyes met and you both started smiling.

“Dean, I actually started wondering....”

“Hmm?”

“Did you really get cursed or did you just use it as an excuse to get laid?”

You grinned and Dean chuckled quietly.

“Well it seems you can get cursed and get lucky at the same time.”

You just nodded and got off him.

“We should get dressed. I asked Sam to wait a little longer before returning but I don't want to risk him suddenly bursting in.”

Dean agreed and you carefully untied him only to immediately apologize as you saw the scratches on his wrists.

“Don't worry. I've had way worse. And besides that it was worth it.”

When Sam carefully entered the motel room 15 minutes later, you and Dean were sitting at the table, fully dressed, drinking coffee.

“We're good?”

“Yeah, we're good.” Dean answered.

“So … what happened after I left?”

You and Dean exchanged looks and stayed silent, while Dean carefully checked if his flannel covered the scratches on his wrist. After a moment Sam raised his hands.

“You know what? I don't wanna know. All that matters is that everybody is okay.”

He dropped his jacket on the bed and went to the bathroom. As soon as he had closed the door, you and Dean started grinning. Because one thing was sure: you were more than just “okay”.


End file.
